Scientists, technicians and others often have problems delivering precise proportions of solid particles dispersed in a fluid to a surface. Inconsistent mixture ratios bring about waste when solid particles settle out of the fluid, such as, for example, suspensions delivered by a syringe. Solid particles that settle out of the fluid may remain in the syringe as waste material, which may be hazardous, time consuming and costly to dispose of properly.
Known suspension delivery systems may suffer from uneven distribution of solid particles in the fluid. For example, a 10 cc suspension may have a higher concentration of solid particles in the lower portions of the device, and a lower concentration of solid particles in the upper portions of the device. Accordingly, the concentration or ratio of solid particles to fluid varies as the suspension is delivered to the surface. Additionally, suspended particles may begin to settle well before the suspension is delivered, for example, when the suspension begins flowing from a mixing chamber.
Accordingly, there is a need to keep the solid particles suspended in the fluid at all times during delivery.